Marshmallows and Hot Dogs
by PsychoticDemonic
Summary: Gilbert's wondering why he agreed to Matt's plan.  Oh right.  He's been trying to get into Matt's pants for the past 60 or so years.  That would be the reason.  And there was the whole feelings crap in there, too.  PruCan
1. Marshmallows and Hot Dogs

Gilbert's wondering why he agreed to Matt's plan.

Maybe it was because backpacking reminded Gilbert of military campaigns. The whole marching on and on and on with a heavy pack strapped on his back, eventually settling down to sleep on hard ground before getting up again at the crack of dawn. Except there's no battle at the end, and that's what he always enjoyed the most, so that can't be it.

Oh right. He's been trying to get into Matt's pants for the past 60 or so years. That would be the reason.

And there was the whole feelings crap in there, too.

Honestly, who would be able to turn down Matt's puppy dog eyes, asking _please Gilbert this is all I want just__want to spend__some time with you where no one can interfere and bother us and it'll be fun I promise please Gilbert?_

So it was no surprise that Gilbert was now carrying 50 pound pack on his back walking up a steep hill somewhere in Jasper National Park. Matthew was walking several strides ahead of him, a spring in his step that Gilbert had lost somewhere in the last 5 miles.

The Canadian turned to look back at him, his face lightly flushed and his eyes sparkling. "C'mon, Gilbert, pick up the pace!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, Matt," Gilbert groaned, trying to move faster. His legs mutinied and moved slower.

He laughed. "Your old age isn't catching up with you, is it?"

Gilbert glared at him, still walking at a _perfectly normal pace, thank you very much_.

Matthew laughed again, high and free, and sat on a fallen log, waiting for Gilbert. He looked at his watch as the albino sat next to him. "We're not making too bad time. We've only got 15 more miles to our first campsite!"

Gilbert groaned and wondered if he would make it out of this week alive.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gilbert collapsed on the ground 15 miles and 5 hours later, his pack pressing his torso into the dirt.

"Gilbert," Matthew nudged him with his toe, sounding just as energetic as he had at 5 that morning.

The Prussian groaned in response.

"Get up. We have to set up the tent."

Tent. As in one. One tent. For both of them. For a week. Together.

Gilbert stood up quickly, nearly overbalancing. Matthew reached out to steady him, laughing. "You're really tired, aren't you?"

"Haven't done that much walking since the World Wars," Gilbert agreed, undoing the hip strap of his pack, slipping it off his shoulder and dropping it on the ground.

"How about you set up the tent, and I'll get the water and get dinner started? Then we can go to sleep sooner."

Gilbert seriously started to believe Matt was an angel.

He agreed, taking the tent out of the blond's pack, looking at the directions.

He turned them to the left, squinting.

He turned them to the right, scowling.

He threw them on the ground growling. He started separating the tent pieces, figuring out how they matched up to the unhelpful pictures in the instructions, eventually getting the tent more-or-less ready to go.

Matt had sat watching Gilbert muddle his way through the tent for the better part of half an hour, their bottles of water next to him and a pack of Kraft mac and cheese cooking over the fire.

Once Gilbert plopped down beside Matt, thoroughly disgruntled, Matt started laughing.

"Shut up."

"What did you guys sleep in in Europe in the 1800's when you went into the wild? Cause we slept in tents over here."

"They're different than they used to be. They were easier back then."

"You sounded like an old man right then."

"I am NOT an old man!"

Silently, Matt spooned pasta into a bowl, passing it to Gilbert as a peace offering. Gilbert accepted it, sighing when he took his first bite of hot food since the previous night. He looked at Matt out of the corner of his eye, admiring the way the fire light lit up his face, then making a small noise of enjoyment as he ate more food.

Matthew felt the same way. And not just about the food.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Getting into the tent and going to bed was an ordeal.

Before that there had been relatively no problems at their campsite. Gilbert cleaned dinner while Matt hung all the food in the trees. They washed up at the river a few meters away, splashing each other a little. Then things started to go wrong. The wind picked up, making both of them shiver in their damp clothes, and a light rain began to fall.

They hurried back to the tent, each of them taking out their pajamas. Matt looked at Gilbert, his polar-bear printed jammies in his hands. Gilbert returned the look, his chick printed clothes held at his side. The wind howled outside and the rain pattered against the tent's fabric.

"…We face opposite sides and change at the same time?" Matt suggested. Gilbert nodded in agreement. Matt turned around, sliding off his shirt and then his pants, seemingly oblivious to Gilbert's eyes on him. He started to reach forward, then wrenched his arm back when there were only a couple of inches between his fingers and Matt's bare back.

Then the albino turned around abruptly, trying to put away mental images of _Matt with nothing on, lying under me with a cute blush and his eyes hazy and his hair messy and-_

Gilbert slapped himself in the face before pulling off his own clothes, muttering about how _unawesome_ he was being.

Matt turned and watched Prussia, biting his lip and staring at his back. He sighed softly, and turned back around to pull on his own clothes.

"You done?" Matt asked, still facing the tent wall.

"Yeah," Gilbert replied as he pulled on his pants. They both turned to face each other, their faces betraying nothing.

Matt sat on his sleeping bag, pulling down the side and sliding inside. Gilbert did the same, managing to get inside it after a brief tussle with the zipper and a litany of curses. Matt laughed, hiding his face in his bag when Gilbert scowled at him.

"Goodnight," Matt said, snuggling into his sleeping bag.

"Night," Gilbert muttered, looking at Matt, then closing his eyes.

Things didn't get better when they flicked the electric lamp off. Gilbert could feel Matt's leg next to his, his head less than a foot away._ How easy it would be to just turn and kiss him…_ He fell asleep, still feeling Matt next to him.

Matt sighed when he heard Gilbert snoring, turning his head to look at the albino before closing his eyes. "You idiot."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning, Gilbert woke up to an uncomfortable weight landing on his chest. His eyes shot open, staring straight up at the top of the tent.

"Get up and get dressed, Gilbert. I'll start packing things away while you eat. We gotta be on the trail in 15 minutes!" Matt told him, still sitting on Gilbert's chest.

The albino looked at him, scowling slightly. "I can get up if you get off me."

Matt grinned, standing up. "Good, then. Breakfast's oatmeal." He turned and bent down, starting to put things in his own pack. Gilbert sat up, standing up a second later and going outside to eat his food.

When he had finished, Matt was already itching to clean up the pot so he could pack it away. Gilbert hurried back to the tent to change, rolling up his sleeping bag and attempting to stuff it in his pack. Matt walked in on this attempt, slapping Gilbert's hands away.

"That's not how you pack it! Haven't you ever done this before? You have to roll it, and then this goes first because it's the heaviest, and you press it against this side, and this straps here…" Matt explained, starting to pack up Gilbert's pack. The albino stared at Matt, who was pressed against him in order to reach into the pack. Matt turned to him, scowling a little. "Are you paying attention? I'm not packing it up for you tomorrow, I can tell you that!"

"Yeah, I'm listening. Heavy stuff on the bottom. Got it."

Matt looked surprised that Gilbert had actually heard what he said, blushing faintly as he turned back to the pack. "Right…next is this…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They set off not long after, the sun dappling the trail through the trees. Matt looked around at the wildlife, caressing trees and touching leaves. Gilbert kept his eyes on the trail, making sure he didn't stumble on any tree roots. When he did glance up it was to look at Matt, to see the light glinting off his glasses and his hair sticking to the back of his neck from sweat, and the peaceful smile on his face _and imagining that smile stretched around__his cock as he sucked and licked and__those glasses were spattered with—_

Gilbert's thoughts only stopped when he tripped over a root, hearing Matt's tinkling laugh somewhere ahead of him.

"What's got your head up in the clouds?" Matt asked, his quiet voice filled with laughter.

"Nothing," Gilbert grumbled, stumbling to his feet and catching up to the blond. "Absolutely nothing."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Things changed on the third night of the trip. When Gilbert went to set up the tent Matt stopped him with a hand on his arm. The albino looked at him with a raised eyebrow, too tired to do anything else.

"Do you want to do a campfire tonight?" Matt asked, his violet eyes silently pleading. "With s'mores and hot dogs?"

Gilbert felt his mouth start to water at the prospect. The night before had been a little rainy so they'd settled on cold cuts, while both breakfast and lunch had been cold as well. But s'mores and hot dogs…

"Sure," Gilbert said with a grin, gently moving his arm away from Matt's hand. "I'll just set up the tent then I'll help, okay?"

Matt nodded excitedly. "I'll collect firewood!" He went off to do just that, dropping his pack by the fire circle he had cleared out. Gilbert watched him go, chuckling to himself as he set up the tent.

Matt returned and set up the fire, which was blazing nicely when Gilbert plopped down in front of it. Matt smiled at him, handing him a long, thin stick with a marshmallow on the end. Gilbert stuck the marshmallow in the fire, watching as it caught on fire and cackling gleefully as it turned black and started smoking. Matt looked at him with amusement.

"You just can't stand it unless you've destroyed something, can you?" Matt asked, making his own marshmallow a pale brown.

"Nope," Gilbert replied with a smirk, taking two graham crackers and a piece of chocolate, sandwiching the marshmallow with them and taking a bite. He closed his eyes in bliss, eating the rest quickly. He opened his eyes and glanced at Matt, catching the blond licking his fingers.

It looked like he'd gotten marshmallow on them, the sticky white clinging to the tips of his slender fingers and his pink tongue working it off _and something else white there instead, trailing his tongue down his fingers before taking one into his mouth and sucking to make sure he'd gotten it all…_

Matt glanced up at him, his eyes glowing from across the fire. He smiled slightly, and Gilbert smirked back. The blond handed him a hot dog, their fingers brushing slightly. Gilbert mentally patted himself on the back for not jerking away. And for not just kissing Matt, but that's completely different. He started eating the hot dog, not seeing Matt watching him.

He did, however, notice when Matt started to eat his own hot dog. He put one end into his mouth, licking off the mustard and relish before biting it, and Gilbert was sure Matt _had _to know what he was doing, but with those bright eyes looking so innocent he couldn't be completely sure.

As soon as he finished eating Gilbert retreated to the tent, claiming he was about to fall asleep where he was sitting.

He missed the sigh Matt let out as he watched the albino closed the flap.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was a day later that Matt showed Gilbert the collapsible fishing rod he kept stowed in his pack. Gilbert grabbed it with a grin, holding it with both hands and looking at it critically.

"I used to fish a lot," he said with a proud smirk, looking back up at Matt. "I was awesome at it."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Why don't you catch dinner then? There's a river to the west."

Gilbert nodded. "All right, I will!" And he set off to the right.

"Gilbert, west is the other way."

Gilbert turned around and walked in the other direction. "I knew that. I was just testing you." And he walked to the river, fishing rod in hand.

It took him 10 minutes to realize there wasn't a fishing line on the rod, 5 to figure out there wasn't a hook, and 20 to finally put some bait on the hook.

After 3 hours, Matt decided to check on him, coming up behind Gilbert. "What did you catch so far?"

Gilbert glanced at him, then looked back out at the river. "The fish have to be hibernating or something. They're just not biting!"

Matt rolled his eyes. "They can't be hibernating, it's summer."

Gilbert snorted. "Whatever. They're just scared away by my awesome. I think we should have mac and cheese again!"

Matt put a hand on Gilbert's shoulder. "Whatever you want. We can have fish another night, when they're not hibernating."

The albino stood up, pulling in the hook and line. "All right, sounds good." He started walking back towards the tent, Matt following behind. He missed the exasperated, affectionate look Matt gave him, and the whisper of "how can you still not realize?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Things weren't much easier on the seventh day of their hike. Gilbert, though he was starting to get used to the amount of endurance and strength required for this hike, was still tired to the bone when they reached the campsite. They split up the duties the same way, Matt cooking while Gilbert set up the tent with noticeably more skill than the days before.

Dinner that night was pasta with canned tomato sauce, the two nations sitting on opposite sides of the small fire. They were silent, mostly focused on eating their food.

"We should reach the cabin tomorrow," Matt said, slurping up a noodle. "It's only about 15 miles away."

Gilbert nodded. "So we won't need to sleep in the tent anymore?"

"No, but we have to share a bed. There's only one, since I usually go alone."

The albino shrugged. "I'll sleep on the floor. I have my sleeping bag."

"I wouldn't suggest it. Sometimes a hedgehog or a badger gets in, and they don't really like people other than me."

"So we're sharing a bed."

"Yes." Matt smiled at him, and Gilbert wondered why he'd even bothered to try and get out of it in the first place.

Then he promptly remembered as they were getting ready for sleep. Without even waiting to see if the older nation had turned around, Matt stripped off his shirt, tossing it onto his pack and starting to pull at his pants. Gilbert stared, his eyes trained on Matt's chest, his pink nipples pebbling in the cold _and imagining them red and aching and wet as he toyed with them, sucking first one then the other, hearing Matt beg for him to do something, anything, please…_

Gilbert turned around abruptly, starting to pull at his own clothes, trying to get changed as fast as he could.

"Gilbert…? Could you help me? My glasses are stuck…" Matt said from the other side of the tent. The albino turned around slowly, laughing slightly when he saw Matt's pajama shirt twisted around his head with his arms tangled up in it as well. The laugh turned to a small groan when he saw that Matt's pants were around his ankles.

Gilbert took that one step forward to touch Matt's shoulders, pulling at his shirt half-heartedly to try and untangle it. Finally Matt was freed, pulling his shirt down all the way and smiling at Gilbert, his face slightly flushed.

Gilbert knew he would be blushing if he was any less awesome than he was. He stepped back, out of range of temptation in the form of blue boxers and pale thighs _and those boxers hanging off thin ankles, thighs wrapped around his waist as he thrust in and pulled out and thrust again, finally—_

The older nation turned back around to finish changing, packing his clothes away and not looking at Matt.

They settled into their sleeping bags, not facing each other.

"Gilbert…"

"Yeah?"

"…Never mind."

"What is it?"

"It's stupid."

"Matt, I swear, if you don't tell me right—"

"I just wanted to make sure you were having fun."

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you always complain about how much we have to walk, and you don't really look at me or go near me or anything, and I thought you might be mad I made you go with me."

"You didn't force me to come along. I'm too awesome to be forced into anything."

"And that's why you're living in your brother's basement, right?"

"…You know what? Fuck you."

"Yes, please."

Gilbert was silent, wide eyes staring at the ceiling of the tent. Was Matt really…?

Then Matt started to laugh, a slight nervous twinge to it. "I was kidding, Gilbert, geez. You take things too seriously some times. I guess now I know where Ludwig got it from."

The albino just blinked once, twice, and turned to face the tent wall. "Night."

"Gilbert—"

"Good_night_."

"It was only a joke—"

"I know."

"Okay…Goodnight…"

Gilbert didn't respond, closing his eyes. Why would it bother him that Matt joked about that? It made more sense than anything else…he fell asleep, slowly, to Matt's even breath not even two feet away.

Matt heard Gilbert's first snore, and he sighed. "Why would you think I was kidding?" he asked the air quietly, closing his eyes. He turned to face Gilbert, one hand reached out to touch the albino's hair softly. He sighed again, letting his hand fall to rest against Gilbert's shoulder. He fell asleep like that, only two fingers holding them together.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They reached the cabin the next day just before night fall, Matt still having a spring in his step while Gilbert's feet dragged on the forest floor. Matt unlocked the door, stepping over the welcome mat and turning to look at Gilbert.

"It's not much, but it's pretty comfortable," the blond said, undoing the buckle of his waist strap and flinging his bag onto the ground next to the door. Gilbert did the same, looking around the cabin as he did.

"It's cozy," Gilbert said, his eyes landing on the bed. "A little small."

Matt nodded. "Yeah, I know. We can deal with it, though. I mean, it's not like it's any smaller than the tent."

"I was talking about the bed."

"It's not like we haven't shared a bed before."

"That's when we get drunk and you start taking off your pants every 10 seconds."

"True." Matt sat on the bed, smiling at Gilbert. "C'mon, sit down. Your feet hurt, right?"

Gilbert nodded, sitting down and pulling at the laces of his hiking boots, starting to get frustrated as the knots wouldn't come undone. Matt laughed slightly, sliding off the bed and kneeling in front of him and batting the albino's hands away.

"Let me do it. Is not being able to untie your shoes part of being awesome?" Matt asked jokingly, starting to undo the knots and pull his shoes off. Gilbert frowned a little.

"I'm just tired. We walked a lot over the last few days."

"I've been walking all of it, too, and I'm not tired. Maybe you're just old."

"I'm not _that_ old! I can still walk! Besides, you do this on a regular basis and I don't do much anymore, not with West having control of the country."

Matt put a hand on Gilbert's knee, smiling up at him. "I know, I'm just kidding with you. You're not old, even though you have white hair and you can't walk too much." And then he leaned up, his face inches away from Gilbert's. "I love you the way you are, anyway."

Gilbert's eyes widened slightly, and then he started laughing. "Matt, is this another one of your jokes? You're pretty good at those..." He didn't meet Matt's eyes, looking off to the side at the one small window. he wondered if it was warm enough outside to sleep out there, if he had his sleeping bag.

"It's not a joke," Matt said firmly, tightening his grip on the older nation's knee. "I'm serious. I've loved you for ages and you just haven't realized it because you're an _idiot_."

"You know, normally, people don't tell the people they love that they're an idiot."

Matt smacked the albino's head, scowling at him. "Just tell me you love me, too, so we can kiss, eh?"

Gilbert sighed dramatically. "All right, I love you."

Matt grinned, making Gilbert turn to face him. "Awesome." He kissed Gilbert roughly, still half kneeling.

Immediately Gilbert's arms went around Matt, pulling him up onto his lap. Matt responded in kind, wrapping his arms around Gilbert's shoulder to pull himself closer. Now that they'd finally, _finally_ gotten this far, Gilbert couldn't stop himself from grinding up against Matt. Matt moaned into the kiss, his hips bucking down against Gilbert and spreading his legs slightly.

They broke the kiss, Matt's head tilting back as Gilbert started to nip at his neck, sucking gently on the edge of his collarbone peeking out of his shirt collar. Gilbert pulled desperately at the blond's shirt, needing to finally see the pale skin spread out in front of him. Matt laughed slightly, pushing Gilbert's hands away and starting to undo his shirt buttons.

"You're really impatient, aren't you?" Matt panted, sliding his shirt off his shoulders and flinging it behind him.

"You have no idea," Gilbert mumbled as he lent forward and sucked, licked, _tasted_ Matt's chest. The salty tang of his sweat and the smokiness of his normal scent, skin reddening and bruising under his mouth as Matt moaned and sighed. The albino trailed his lips to one nipple, feeling it against his tongue, his teeth plucking at it. His fingers pulled at the other nipple, and he kept his eyes wide open to absorb it all because it was _just as he imagined it would be, better than he imagined, better than anyone could have imagined_.

"Gilbert," Matt moaned, pressing against him so there was no space between their hips, their pants the only barriers. "Gilbert, please..."

Matt tugged at Gilbert's shirt, undoing the buttons as fast as his French heritage enabled him and pulling it off to feel his skin and muscles. Gilbert undid Matt's pants, sliding a hand past his waistband to cup his erection. Matt moaned and jerked and gripped Gilbert's shoulders tightly, arching against him as the albino's hand shifted and tightened and pumped. Matt scrabbled at Gilbert's pants, pulling at the button and zip and managing to get it undone after several seconds of frustrated tugging.

As soon as the albino's pants were shoved off his hips Matt's hand was around his erection, stroking and staring down at it as Gilbert looked at him.

"Matt," Gilbert groaned softly, bucking against him. "I can't wait. I don't have-"

"I do," Matt cut him off, hopping off his lap and shimmying out of his pants as he took the two steps across the cabin to his pack, leaning over it to dig through the main pocket. Gilbert kept his eyes on Matt's butt, his mouth opening to let heavy breaths in and out. Matt turned slightly to smile at Gilbert, swaying his hips slightly as he straightened and turned, his boxers stretched tight across his cock.

Gilbert licked his lips, the two feet between them suddenly too far, too much distance to cover to feel that skin against his hands again. Then Matt took one step, two steps, sinking back onto Gilbert's thighs and pressing forward and up. The albino held those soft thighs, making a soft noise at the feel of them, the feel of the strong muscles rippling just under the skin, the soft hair covering them tickling his palms.

Matt took one of Gilbert's hands, pressing the lube against his palm and smiling brightly at him. Matt kissed him roughly, deeply, sliding his tongue in and pressing it against Gilbert's. Gilbert uncapped the lube, taking his other hand away from Matt's thigh and feeling that sudden loss. He squirted some lube into his hand, spreading it along his fingers and feeling his breath pick up as he imagined where his fingers were going to go. He wrapped his arm around Matt's hip, dropping the lube at his side to pull Matt's boxers down his thighs until they couldn't move any further.

For a second he just sat there, his eyes on Matt's erection. It was perfect, more than he believed, more than he imagined. It was flushed red, liquid gathering at the tip and oozing down the side. There was the slightest curve to its shaft, making it press almost flush against Matt's stomach. He swallowed thickly once, twice, looking back up at Matt's face.

Matt raised himself on his knees, twisting himself out of his boxers and settling back down on Gilbert, putting his arms around the albino's shoulders. "Do it, Gilbert, do it."

Gilbert nodded, pressing his fingers against Matt's entrance. He pushed one in, watching Matt's face closely as the blond's eyes closed. He pulled his finger out, pressing it in again, adding a second finger. Matt moaned softly, resting his head on Gilbert's shoulder and pressing back against the fingers. Gilbert spread his fingers, the velvet heat around his fingers tightening and then loosening, adjusting to and welcoming the press of his fingers. Gilbert added a third, feeling Matt's entrance clench and hold his fingers in place, looking down at the blond.

"Are you okay?" He asked, voice rough, aching to just press in and not stop for the rest of his life.

Matt nodded. "I'm fine, keep going." His voice was thick with pleasure, his eyes hazy as he looked at Gilbert and kissed him again then pulled away and buried his face in the albino's neck.

Gilbert slid his fingers in all the way, pressing against different parts of the blond's passage to find his prostate, smiling as he heard Matt's loud moan. He spread his fingers, spreading then pulling them together then spreading again, closing his eyes as he felt Matt pant against his neck.

Then he was pulling his fingers out, picking up the lube again, only to have it snatched out of his hand by Matt. He glanced at the blond, watching as he poured some lube onto his hand and then gripped Gilbert's erection and pumped.

The albino jerked into Matt's hand, moaning deep in his chest at the feel of Matt's, _his_ Matt's, hand curled around him, rubbing him, making sure he was ready to…

And as Matt's hand fell away and the head of Gilbert's erection pressed against Matt's entrance, the albino looked up at him and whispered against his lips. "I love you."

Matt smiled, squeezing Gilbert's shoulder lightly. "I know. I love you, too."

And then Matt pressed down, and Gilbert pressed in, and it was so much more than he thought it could be. The feel of Matt above him, Matt in front of him, Matt _around_ him was more than enough to make him come all on its own, the moan the blond let out only adding to it. Gilbert's groan matched Matt's moan, his head falling forward against the younger nation's shoulder as he slid all the way inside.

The albino swore he could feel Matt's heart beat around his cock, pounding out the rhythm he was to follow. Then Matt moved up, off, only to sink back down, stretching and widening his passage for Gilbert, just for him.

Gilbert bucked his hips up against Matt's, driving himself even deeper, feeling rather than hearing Matt's moan as it barely brushed his prostate. Then he was pounding up, matching the beat he had felt, Matt slamming down onto every thrust with a moan or a sigh or a cry. Gilbert mixed these with his own groans, sometimes muttering against Matt's chest or shoulder or neck because it was just _too much_. He gripped Matt's thin hips, and then shifted his hands to those soft thighs, then up to his back and shoulders and hair. Matt's hands wandered just as much, running through his hair than dipping down to trace the scars on his back and chest.

Gilbert felt himself getting closer and closer to that peak, desperate for Matt to reach it at the same time. He let go of Matt's hip, longing for that hold again, but instead gripping the blond's erection and it was just as good and even better.

Matt jerked and bucked, his moans increasing in pitch and volume as Gilbert stroked him in cadence with his thrusts, swiping his thumb across the head on every upstroke.

Then Matt was arching and jerking and coming, a near-scream of Gilbert's name leaving his throat as his head tilted back as he rode wave after wave of pleasure.

Gilbert followed soon after, Matt's passage contracting and loosening and tightening again around his cock driving him over the edge. He fell back onto the bed, cradling Matt against his chest and not wanting to let him go.

"How much time do we get at the cabin?" Gilbert asked when he got his voice and his breath back.

"As much time as we want. I asked my boss for an extended vacation of an indefinite amount of time."

"Sneaky," Gilbert muttered, smirking at Matt. He kissed him quickly. "That's what I like about you."

Matt mock-gasped, sitting up. "So you don't like my hair? Or my butt? Or my legs? Only my sneaky-ness?"

Gilbert laughed, putting his hands on those thighs. "Don't make me say it, Matt. You know it, anyway."

Matt nodded, smiling widely. "Yeah, I know. Besides, I saw how you kept staring at me."

"Then we should have marshmallows and hot dogs again."

"I think I'd rather you try and catch dinner again…emphasis on the try," Matt replied with a small smirk, as Gilbert half-glared at him. Then he whacked Matt on the head, and Matt laughed, and everything was as it should be.

And after two weeks, when they started out on the hike to civilization, away from their cabin, because it was their cabin irrevocably now, as Matt ran on ahead and Gilbert fought to keep up, they both wondered how long it would last. But that night, as they ate hot dogs and marshmallows by the fire, they both knew it would be a long time.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

done on request from PRUSSIAisAWESOME:

Gilbert and Matthew go camping in Canada somewhere [maybe matthew has a little area in one of his national parks reserved for summer getaways] canooing, campfire, smores, gilbert /attempting/ to catch dinner, comfy little tent *hint, hint, nudge, nudge* AND /ALL/ THAT FUN STUFF ;)

I hope this lived up to your expectations~ there'll be an omake soon, too. (insert evil laugh)


	2. OMAKE Alfred arrives

"How much time do we get at the cabin?" Gilbert asked when he got his voice and his breath back.

"As much time as we want. I asked my boss for an extended vacation of an indefinite amount of time."

"Sneaky," Gilbert muttered, smirking at Matt. He kissed him quickly. "That's what I like about you."

Matt mock-gasped, sitting up. "So you don't like my hair? Or my butt? Or my legs? Only my sneaky-ness?"

Gilbert laughed, putting his hands on those thighs. "Don't make me say it, Matt. You know it, anyway."

Matt nodded, smiling widely. "Yeah, I know. Besides, I saw how you kept staring at me."

"Then we should have marshmallows and hot dogs again."

"I think I'd rather you try and catch dinner again…emphasis on the try," Matt replied with a small smirk, as Gilbert half-glared at him. Then he whacked Matt on the head, and Matt laughed, and everything was as it should be.

That was, at least, until there were heavy stomps outside the cabin.

"MAAAAAAAATIEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Oh dear God," Matt muttered, slamming his head onto Gilbert's shoulder. "Not now."

The door flew open, revealing Alfred standing there with hiking boots and a pack. "Your boss told me you were on an extended vacation so I thought I'd come stay with you for a while and—"

Prussia scowled at America. "Seriously? This is so unawesome."

Alfred gaped. "Matt…you and…?"

Matt turned and glared at him. "Alfred…" he growled, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Alfred grinned and took a step forward to slap Matt on the back, conveniently ignoring both nations' nakedness. "Nice job, bro! You finally got laid!"

Matt blushed, muttering something and burying his face in Gilbert's neck.

"So how's about you dudes put on some clothes and we catch some dinner? Oh, and then I can stay with you guys until you leave!"

"Alfred?"

"Yeah?"

"Go away."

"But—"

"I said _go_," Matt hissed, turning again to glare at Alfred. "I finally got together with Gilbert, and you are _not _ruining this!"

Alfred laughed, waggling his eyebrows and nudging Matt. "Oh, so this is your awesome northern shack of love then, huh? You just wanna make some sweet sweet love to—"

"Alfred!"

America pat Gilbert on the shoulder. "Good luck, man. I hope you brought an energy drink! Once this guy gets started, he—"

"ALFRED!"

"Okay, see you Matt, Gilbert!" And Alfred left as fast as he could, glancing behind himself to make sure Matt wasn't following with an ax. Last time that had happened, he couldn't walk for a week.

Gilbert looked at Matt, grinning widely. "What's this about an energy drink?"

Matt rolled his eyes, cuddling up against Gilbert again. "Nothing."

"No seriously, let's do this. As long as we can before passing out."

Matt matched Gilbert's smirk with his own, leaning forward and breathing against the albino's lips. "Bet I can last longer than you."

"You're on," Gilbert growled playfully, pushing him onto the bed and bending over him. "Let's see how you do, Mr. Second Biggest."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Because annoying!mood-ruining!America is my specialty =D and omakes are love~


End file.
